


You're Forgiven

by avengerswitch (izmsillva)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America the Winter Soldier, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rodgers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Go Easy On Me, Multi, PTSD, first imagine you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izmsillva/pseuds/avengerswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another night helping Bucky after he had a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever imagine and it’s a Bucky one, It’s gender neutral. Feel free to contact me to tell me your thoughts on it. Sorry in advanced for any errors since my first language isn’t english
> 
> All characters belong to their respective owners and all that jazz, also the forgiveness part was inspired by Bellarke from The 100 so there’s that.  
> Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing :)

You were the only one besides Steve that could get to Bucky, you’ve been dating for a while now and he was indeed feeling much better about his own self, but he still had terrible nightmares that most of the time made him wake up ready to kill someone, ready to go back to, in his thoughts, was his nature now.

After that there was no way he would no back to sleep, he watches you laying by his side and thinks of how the hell he managed to be with you, this amazing person while he was just a fucked up mess.

He had grown used to after his nightly session of torture, standing on the balcony to look at the night and think about everything that happened.

You wake up in the middle of the night sensing something was missing and notice that he isn’t by your side. You walk to the balcony and find him looking at the city lights.

“James?” - you say as you walk up to him and hug his waist.

“Y/N.” He answers.

“The nightmares again?” - you ask drifting apart so you can look at his face.

“ Yeah… I just… I just wished I wasn’t this fucked up, you know?” - He started talking as you knew he would, no matter what he’d always open up with you.

“Everything I’ve done, all the people I hurt, not only hurt but killed, and I don’t even remember, I was just a robot, easily controlled. And every time I wake up and see you lying by my side I can’t help but think that you could do so much better, I’m… I’m just a monster.”

You look him in the eyes and say seriously:

“You are not a monster, proof of it is that if you were one you wouldn’t be standing here talking to me right now. They tried to turn you, but they couldn’t, wanna know why? Because you’re stronger than them.

He looks at you in doubt and you continue talking:

"James, it doesn’t matter what you’ve done before, we all have our own demons. Yours are just more extreme than usual. If you want forgiveness, I’ll give that to you. - you touch his face softly, your hand tangles on his hair - you’re forgiven, okay?

"Please come back to bed.” You say as you look in his eyes and extend your hand towards him.

He grabs it and follows you back to bed, you lay down on his chest and he holds you close whispering on your ear: “I love you.”


End file.
